Projet: arme fatale
by SalemaW
Summary: quel est cette arme fatale? Akito et sa méchanceté, le passé de Kyo, des histoires d'amour et encore plus... Venez lire s'il vous plaît
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Lilybulle pour vous servir ... des histoires bizarres ...

**Crédits:**persos à Natsuki Takaya sauf Mary Jane

**Note:** J'ai décidé de publier cette fic ici car c'est celle où j'ai eu le plus de reviews sur l'autre site .

**Note1: **pensées en italique.

* * *

Akito Soma était entrain de lire un dossier très important.

_DOSSIER : DEFENSE ET ESPIONAGE_

Nom de code : arme fatale

But : protéger la famille Soma, tuer ses ennemis, espionner si besoin

Capacités : pyromancienne, combat à mains nues, combat avec armes blanches et armes à feu

Le reste était caché par sa main. Le projet « arme fatale » était le plus secret du clan Soma de part son illégalité. Seuls Kasuma, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, Kureno et Ren Soma étaient au courant, à ce qu'il paraît.

Pendant ce temps au lycée.

- **Proviseur : je vous présente le professeur stagiaire, qui vous enseignera les sciences durant trois mois : Mlle Mary-Jane Soma.**

**- Elèves : Bonjour !**

Le proviseur quitta la salle. Une vingtaine de paires d'yeux me fixaient.

- **Yuki :_ je la connais pas, elle a l'air jeune_**

**- Kyo : _qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?_**

**- Tohru : _tiens une nouvelle Soma, elle est belle elle aussi. Connaît-elle la malédiction ?_**

**- Autres élèves mâles : bave **

**- Saki : _ses ondes sont chaotiques_**

**- Arisa : _elle m'inspire pas_**

**- Autres élèves filles : _grrr tous les mecs la regardent_**

J'étais vraiment très mal à l'aise.

-** Moi : Bonjour à tous, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. Je suis là pour vous aider.**

Je commençai le cours mais le regard insistant de Kyo me gênait. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait là. N'en pouvant plus, je levai la tête.

- **Moi : Kyo, au tableau s'il _vous_ plaît…**

**- Kyo : quoi ? _tu me le paieras saleté_**

**- Moi : au tableau… _bouge-toi_**

Il me lança un regard noir et s'exécuta. La cloche sonna. Les élèves désertèrent la salle mais la porte se réouvrit. Yuki, Tohru, Saki, Arisa et deux autres entrèrent.

-** ???: Moi c'est Hatsuharu Soma et lui Momiji Soma.**

**- Yuki : comme vous êtes une Soma et qu'on ne vous connaît pas, on est venu se présenter.**

**- Tohru : je suis heureuse de rencontrer une nouvelle Soma !!**

**- Moi : _cette fille est folle._ Merci, c'est gentil.**

**- Yuki : mais cet idiot de Kyo s'est enfuit.**

**- Moi : c'est pas grave.**

**- Tous en cœur : à bientôt !**

**- Moi : oui, c'est ça.**

Je refermai la porte et m'écroulai sur ma chaise. Je fermai les yeux et pensai à Kyo.

Plus tard, au manoir

Akito sourit d'un air mauvais. Son « arme fatale » avait réussi les tests haut la main. Elle était bien plus puissante que prévu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **pensées en italique.

* * *

Deuxième journée à donner des cours.

- **Moi : ouvrez vos livres page 28.**

**- Tohru : _elle a de beaux yeux dorés._**

**- Saki : _je me demande pourquoi elle a fait des mèches blondes sur ses cheveux bruns_**

**- Arisa : _on dirait une poupée. J'aime pas ce genre de fille._**

**- Yuki : _elle a l'air mal à l'aise, j'aimerais pas être à sa place._**

**- Kyo : _va falloir que j'aille lui parler à cette idiote._**

**- Moi : _Kyo, arrête de me fixer grrr stupid boy_**

La cloche sonna leur du déjeuner. Je ne voulais pas manger avec les autres profs. Je pris place dans un arbre sur une branche. Je commençai mon repas.

Un peu plus loin, sur la pelouse.

- **Momiji : elle est jolie votre prof, et en plus c'est notre cousine**

**- Arisa : la beauté est génétique dans votre famille…**

**- Kyo : comme la vulgarité chez toi.**

**- Arisa : Répète poil de carotte ??**

**- Tohru : arrêtez s'il vous plaît.**

**- Haru : c'est vrai que votre prof change des autres . Moi je la prendrais bien en cours particuliers héhé.**

**- Yuki : elle a l'air gentille.**

**- Saki : mais ses ondes sont magnifiquement tourmentées !!**

- **Tous les autres : --'**

**- Momiji : vous avez vu, la prof mange dans l'arbre, là-bas !**

**- Yuki : étrange.**

**- Kyo : _stupid girl_**

**- Haru: elle doit aimer la hauteur...**

**- Arisa : ou fuir le troupeau d'élèves mâles qui bavent en la voyant.**

**- Kyo : ça suffit.**

Il se leva et partit sans un mot.

Le soir venu.

Tohru rentrait du travail et se cogna contre moi.

- **Tohru : pardon professeur !**

**- Moi : c'est rien.**

**- Tohru : mais si, j'ai fait tombé toutes vos feuilles !!**

**- Moi : _elle me saoûle_**

**- Tohru : le repas est prêt, venez manger !!**

**- Moi : une autre fois peut-être.**

**- Tohru : volontiers !!**

Un peu plus tard.

Haru, Momiji, Yuki, Kyo et la boulette de riz revenaient du cinéma. Devant eux, une jeune fille de dos vendait de la drogue à un homme tatoué. Celui-ci acheta quelques paquets et la fille rangea les billets dans la poche de sa minijupe noire. Elle portait des bas résilles et de grosses chaussures. Son débardeur était rouge, caché en partit par ses cheveux. Elle se retourna.

-**Tous sauf Kyo : professeur !!**

**- Kyo : _elle fait dealer maintenant ?!_**

**- Moi : (gênée) vous avez vu ?**

**- Tous : oui.**

**- Moi : faut bien gagner sa vie.**

**- Kyo : (en colère) en t'habillant comme une pute et en vendant de la drogue ?**

**- Tous : Kyo !!**

**- Moi : écoute, ce que je fais ne te concerne pas.**

-** Kyo : Mary-Jane, à ton âge on ne fait pas ça !!**

**- Moi : je t'en prie, on a qu'un an d'écart. De plus, depuis quand mon âge est-il prit en compte ??**

**- Kyo : tu n'es qu'une gamine qui fait des conneries.**

**- Moi : parce que toi t'es mieux peut-être ??**

**- Tohru : il va pleuvoir. Si vous continuyez une fois rentrés ?**

**- Kyo et moi : d'accord.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **pensées en italique.

* * *

A peine arrivée chez eux, il se mit à pleuvoir. Une voix familière nous accueillie.

- **Shigure : Bonjour les enfants. Mary-Jane ?**

**- Tous : vous vous connaissez ?**

**- Moi : on va dire ça.**

**- Shigure : tu tombes bien, Akito a ordonné que tu vives ici.**

**- Moi : C'est une blague ?**

**- Shigure : pas du tout. Tu n'auras qu'à aller lui demander.**

**- Kyo : génial (ironique). Au fait, ça fait longtemps que t'es devenue dealer ?**

**- Moi : six mois. Depuis que j'ai arrêté mon autre travail.**

**- Kyo : à ton âge tu pourrais faire serveuse ou caissière non ?**

**- Moi : c'est une idée.**

- **Kyo : ce n'est pas qu'une idée. Il est hors de question que tu vende encore de la drogue.**

**- Moi : du calme l'ami. C'est pas tes oignons alors ferme-la.**

**- Kyo : et le respect pour tes aînés ?**

**- Moi : je t'emmerde.**

Je montai dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée.

- **Yuki : pourquoi tu parlais d'aîné ?**

**- Kyo : Mary-Jane a 16ans. Elle a obtenu son diplôme à 14ans.**

**- Tohru : elle a un an de moins que nous alors ?**

**- Kyo : bah oui.**

Tout le monde partit se coucher.

Tôt le lendemain matin (dimanche).

Je préparai le thé quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

- **Shigure : au lieu de faire dealer, tu aurais dû continuer ton ancien travail.**

**- Moi : lâche-moi.**

Pour toute réponse il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches et en remonta une sous mon débardeur.

-** Moi : arrête tout de suite. C'est hors de question.**

**- Shigure : même contre un chèque ?**

**- Moi : non c'est non.**

Il me tourna face à lui.

- **Shigure : pourquoi tu veux plus ?**

**- Moi : je n'ai pas à me justifier.**

Il fit glisser une bretelle de mon haut quand il fut assommé par Kyo.

- **Kyo : espèce de pervers !!!**

**- Shigure : (pleurant à moitié) c'est pas moi qui est commencé.**

**- Moi : c'est vrai.**

**- Yuki : tu es incorrigible Shigure.**

**- Tohru : …**

**- ???: mon amour !!!!**

**- Shigure : mon Ayame !!!**

- **Kyo et Yuki : _oh non pas lui_**

**- Tohru : _Yuki va être en colère_**

**- Ayame : Mary-Jane ? T'es ici pour ton travail?**

**- Moi : non !!!!!!**

**- Shigure : et c'est bien dommage.**

Je partis dans ma chambre.

- **Yuki : qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Ayame : il y a six mois encore, Mary travaillait comme…**

**- Shigure : comme prostituée…**

Kyo s'étouffa et sauta sur les deux hommes.

**- Kyo : et vous en avez profité, enfoirés !!!!**

Et c'est ainsi que la journée s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part au manoir.

- **Akito : l'entraînement de ma précieuse arme fatale se passe toujours bien ?**

**- Mr X : oui, tout est parfait. Sa puce électronique fonctionne mieux que jamais.**

Plus tard chez Shigure.

- **Tous : Bonjour maître Kasuma.**

**- Kasuma : Bonjour. Kyo, où es ta sœur ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**- Kasuma : Kyo, où es ta sœur ?**

**- Kyo : là-haut. Je vais la chercher.**

**- Kasuma : merci.**

**- Yuki : Mary-Jane est ?**

**- Kasuma : est la petite sœur de Kyo.**

**- Moi : bonjour, maître.**

**- Tohru : Kyo, pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais dit que tu avais une sœur ?**

**- Kyo : sais pas.**

**- Kasuma : tu te plaît ici Jany ?**

- **Moi : oui ça va mais je suis pressée d'en finir avec mon stage de prof.**

**- Kasuma : fais attention à toi. A bientôt.**

Nous partîmes manger.

- **Tohru : Mary-Jane, tu vivais au dojo avec Kyo alors ?**

**- Moi : non. Je n'y passais que deux mois par an.**

**- Tohru : Tu vivais chez votre père alors ?**

**- Moi : occupe-toi de tes affaires !!**

Je me levai et m'enfuis. Tohru fondit en larmes.

-** Kyo : Tohru, ne pleure pas. Elle n'est pas très délicate.**

**- Yuki : comme toi, ça doit être de famille .**

**- Kyo : répète rat d'égout !!**

L'amplification des pleurs de la boulette de riz mirent fin à la dispute et Yuki décida d'aller me chercher. Kyo expliqua les faits à la jeune fille.

Je déambulais entre les arbres, sans but ni repère. Je pris place près d'un lac et fus rejointe par Yuki.

- **Moi : j'irais m'excuser auprès de Tohru.**

**- Yuki : merci.**

**- Moi : tu sais ce que ça fait d'être considéré comme un objet ?**

**- Yuki : oui très bien.**

**- Moi : c'est parce que tu es maudit par l'esprit du rat, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Yuki : oui. Ma mère m'a laissé comme jouet à Akito. Pourquoi cette question ?**

- **Moi : tout à l'heure si je me suis énervée, c'est pour ça. Quand j'avais trois ans mon père m'a vendue à Akito. Mon prix : 10 000yens. Je ne valais pas grand-chose. Plus tard, Kasuma a essayé de me faire vivre avec mon frère mais sa demande a été refusé.**

**- Yuki : désolé.**

**- Moi : tu n'as pas à l'être. Yuki, toi tu as encore une chance d'être heureux.**

**- Yuki : pourquoi ?**

**- Moi : toi, ta malédiction fait partie de ta vie, mais la mienne, c'est le simple fait de vivre.**

**- Yuki : qu'est ce que ?**

Je lui posai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-** Moi : pense à ce que je viens de te dire et trouves y de l'espoir.**

Je m'en allai, le laissant seul.

Le lendemain soir.

Kyo, Yuki, Shigure et Tohru se mettait à table quand j'entrais. Akito se tenait près de moi et m'avait mis une laisse autour du cou. (ndla: rien à voir avec des tendances bizarres).


	5. Chapter 5

Akito me balança par terre. Mon frère bouillonait de colère mais il se retint pour que je ne soit pas blessée.

- **Akito : Mary-Jane est ici pour vous surveiller. Ainsi, si vous prenez trop de libertés, je le saurais immédiatement. Sur ce, bonne journée.**

Elle s'en alla. J'arrachai le collier autour de mon cou et me relevai.

-** Yuki : tu es l'espionne d'Akito ??**

**- Moi : si elle le souhaite.**

**- Tohru : mais tu es jeune et intelligente, tu pourrais faire tant de choses !!**

**- Moi : baka non, je ne peux pas. J'obéis et c'est tout.**

**- Kyo : parce que tu le veux bien, Jany.**

Une larme roula sur ma joue et mes yeux s'obscurcirent.

- **Shigure : Jany est la propriété exclusive d'Akito.**

**- Kyo : ne parle pas de ma sœur comme d'un objet !!**

**- Moi : c'est ce que je suis pourtant.**

**- Tohru : mais un être humain ne peut pas être considéré comme ça !!**

**- Moi : parce que tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ??**

Mes yeux devinrent de la même couleur que ceux de mon frère. Des flammes apparurent au bout de mes doigts et d'autres dansaient autour de moi. Kyo revint avec un extincteur et essaya de me viser.

- **Shigure : ma maison, ils vont détruire ma maison**

**- Yuki : mais c'est quoi ça ?**

**- Tohru : la reine des flammes, elle est belle… Au secours !!**

**- Kyo : kyahhhh touché !!!**

Il avait réussi à m'avoir. Je secouai la tête.

- **Moi : désolé.**

**- Yuki : on a droit à une explication ?**

**- Moi : si on m'a vendue à Akito, c'est parce que j'étais pyromancienne.**

**- Tohru : on se croirait dans un film.**

**- Kyo : pffff**

**- Yuki : t'es dangereuse.**

**- Moi : oui, mais je suis la spécialiste des barbecue**

**- Shigure : surtout des saucisses…**

- **Yuki et Kyo : Shigureeeeeeeee (suivi d'un double coup de pied)**

**- Tohru ?!?**

Je sortis faire un tour.

J'errais dans les rues sans but précis. Je passai devant un jardin public. Des enfants riaient et criaient de joie. Ils jouaient au ballon ou au freesbee. Leur parent leur amena des crêpes. Plus loin, une mère poussait sa fille sur une balançoire en bois. Je détournai le regard et continuai mon chemin. Je m'arrêtai devant un magasin de peluches. Il y avait tous les animaux dont on puisse rêver.

- **???: tu en veux une ?**

**- Moi : (en me retournant) Yuki ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Yuki : échapper aux râlerie du chat de gouttière… oups c'est son frère…. Heuuu**

Je souris.

- **Moi : vous me faîtes rire tous les deux. Arisa a raison quand elle vous compare à Tom et Jerry hihi.**

**- Yuki : --'. Tu aimes les peluches ?**

**- Moi : oui, je crois.**

**- Yuki : comment ça ?**

- **Moi : je n'en ai jamais eu tu sais. Les seuls jouets que l'on m'a offert venait du maître de Kyo. Mais il ne put continuer longtemps car Akito les brûlait.**

**- Yuki : désolé. Tu en veux une ?**

**- Moi : mais, je…**

**- Yuki : ça sera notre secret.**

**- Moi : d'accord.**

Il m'acheta une grenouille en peluche (ndla: j'adoreuhhh cet animal).

- **Moi : merciiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!**

Je lui sautai au cou, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas transformation.

- **Yuki ??**

**- Moi : c'est à cause de mon pouvoir de pyromancie.**

**- Yuki : c'est utile finalement.**

Il me serra alors à son tour. Après quelques minutes nous décidâmes de rentrer.

Le lendemain, en cours.

Les élèves faisaient un exercice pendant que je choisissais le prochain chapitre à traiter.

-** Moi :_ pas la procréation, c'est pas possible. Je peux pas faire un cours sur ça alors que Kyo est là. imagine la scène… Ah non, je peux pas. C'est mon grand frère :s_**

**- Elève : professeur !!!**

**- Moi : _rahhhhh pourquoi mes yeux se tournent sans arrêt vers Yuki ?? Ce pourrait il que ? Non, c'est impossible._**

**- Elève : professeur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Moi :_il est beau et si gentil avec moi_**

**- Kyo : eh !! y a une élève qui vous appelle depuis trois heures !!!**

La voix de mon frère me tira de mes pensées.

-** Moi : ah euh pardon. Nouveau chapitre : l'immunologie.**

**- Tous les élèves : -- la prof est totalement à l'ouest. Encore plus que d'habitude.**

La cloche sonna enfin. Je me levai, trébuchai et fit tomber mes feuilles au sol. Yuki ferma la porte et me rejoint.

- **Yuki : attend je vais t'aider.**

**- Moi : (rougissant) non, ça va aller merci.**

Il ramassa les feuilles et me toucha la main au passage. Je relevai la tête et le regardai. Ces joues commençaient à rougir elles aussi. Il plongea son regard d'améthyste dans le mien. Je posai ma main droite sur la sienne. Il m'effleura la joue de sa main gauche. Il s'avança légèrement vers moi et…


	6. Chapter 6

Il s'avança vers moi et la porte s'ouvrit en éclats. La cause : mon stupide de frère. Son regard rubis passa de Yuki à moi. Celui-ci, toujours très calme, se releva et me tendit la main pour que je fasse de même.

- **Yuki : je l'aidais à ramasser ses feuilles** (ndla: tu parles charles :p)

-** Kyo : grrr touche à ma sœur et t'es mort.**

Il s'en alla.

- **Moi : Yuki…**

**- Yuki : je crois qu'on devrait rentrer pour l'instant.**

**- Moi : oui, tu as raison.**

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence.

Shigure était absent : il voulait échapper à son éditrice. Kyo était au dojo avec Tohru. Nous étions seuls.

-** Yuki : tu veux aller faire un tour ?**

**- Moi : volontiers.**

Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à son potager et prîmes place sur l'herbe fraîche.

- **Moi : tu aimes le jardinage on dirait.**

**- Yuki : oui. Tu aimes quoi comme fruits et légumes ?**

**- Moi : les cerises, les fruits des bois et les carottes. Et toi ?**

**- Yuki : les pêches et les poireaux.**

**- Moi : même là tu es l'opposé de mon frère.**

**- Yuki : c'est vrai. Mary-Jane, je…**

**- Moi : tu peux m'appeler Jany si tu veux, c'est plus court.**

**- Yuki : d'accord. Je voulais te dire que…**

Il se pencha vers moi, et cette fois ci nos lèvres se touchèrent. Je fermai les yeux et notre baiser se fit plus profond. Plus rien ne semblait exister autour. Malheureusement, au bout d'une minute, un mal de tête foudroyant me rappela la dure réalité. Je tenais ma tête entre mes mains.

- **Yuki : Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**- Moi : la migraine. Ca va passer tout seul.**

**- Yuki : ça t'arrive souvent ?**

**- Moi : seulement quand je fais ce qui est interdit.**

**- Yuki : je ne comprends pas.**

**- Moi : Yuki, je ne peux pas être avec toi, je suis désolé.**

**- Yuki : tu ne m'aimes pas ? C'est parce que je suis l'ennemi de ton frère ?**

**- Moi : (en me levant) ça n'a rien à voir !! C'est vrai, je suis amoureuse de toi, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je n'ai pas le droit, je, je ne peux pas aimer. C'est impossible, c'est interdit.**

- **Yuki : (se levant à son tour) Akito n'est pas obligé de savoir.**

**- Moi : ce n'est pas ça Yuki. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'Akito a fait de moi.**

**- Yuki : Jany avec toi je me sens bien et je veux être avec toi. Ne me rejette pas si tu ressens la même chose.**

**- Moi : (les yeux larmoyants) Yuki, Akito ne te contrôle pas vraiment. Avec de la volonté tu peux vivre ta vie. Ne la gâche pas en voulant être avec moi. Tu trouveras bien un jour une fille que tu aimeras et qui te mériteras.**

Pour toute réponse il m'embrassa. Je savais que j'aurais du m'enfuir à ce moment-là, mais je n'en fis rien. Cependant, quand notre baiser devint trop passionné, je m'évanouis à cause de ma douleur à la tête.

J'entendais la voix de Yuki mais la douleur était trop forte. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait que j'attende que ça passe un peu.

Pendant ce temps, au dojo.

- **Tohru : merci de m'avoir invitée.**

**- Kasuma : mais de rien.**

**- Kyo : maître, que vouliez-vous nous dire ?**

**- Kasuma : la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur.**

**- Kyo et Tohru ??????**

La douleur commençait à se dissiper. Je clignais des yeux et m'assis. Yuki se tenait près de moi.

- **Yuki : dis-moi la vérité maintenant Jany. Explique-moi.**

**- Moi : très bien, si tu insistes. De toute façon, en ce moment même, Kasuma est entrain de tout dire à mon frère et à Tohru.**

**- Yuki : vas-y, je t'écoute.**


	7. Chapter 7

**N.B :** un pyromancien est quelqu'un qui maîtrise le pouvoir du feu, différent d'un pyromane qui allume des incendies !!!

* * *

Je commençai mes explications.

**« Après que mon père m'ait vendu, je fus confiée à un entraîneur. Ce fut lui qui m'enseigna l'art du combat à mains nus et avec des armes. J'avais un professeur particulier et vivait dans le coin le plus isolé de la résidence. Mais tout ceci ne suffisait pas à Akito. Elle me mit au service d'un scientifique militaire : je devais servir de cobaye à une de leur invention. Ce fut ainsi, qu'à seulement huit ans je me retrouvai avec une puce électronique dans le cerveau. Celle-ci possède quatre fonctions :**

**elle m'empêche de me suicider.**

**Je ne peux pas sortir du Japon.**

**Lorsque je suis en colère, je peux tuer sans état d'âme.**

**Et enfin, elle m'interdit d'aimer, d'où ma migraine quand notre baiser est devenu plus profond.**

**Akito a fait de moi son projet « arme fatale ». Yuki, je suis une machine de guerre programmée pour détruire. Tu comprends donc pourquoi tu ne dois pas m'aimer. »**

Pendant ce temps au dojo.

-** Kyo : une puce électronique ??? Mais Akito est une barbare !!!**

**- Tohru : c'est injuste de faire ça à quelqu'un.**

Yuki se leva et cueilli une marguerite, qu'il me tendit.

-** Moi : merci.**

Il s'agenouilla et passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis sur ma joue, afin de sécher mes larmes.

- **Yuki : je n'abandonnerais pas.**

**- Moi : Yuki, tu es borné. Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?**

**- Yuki : parce que je t'aime.**

**- Moi : mais je suis anormale, je suis un monstre !!!!!!**

- **Yuki : dans ce cas, tu es la plus belle et la plus intelligente des monstres. De plus, tu crois que se transformer en souris, c'est être normal ?**

**- Moi : t'as gagné. On se battra…**

**- Yuki : … ensemble !**

**- Moi : sans rien dire à personne. Si jamais Kyo le savait, il mettrait de la mort aux rat dans ta nourriture**

**- Yuki : …**

Le soir je me rendis chez mon entraîneur.

C'était une des pires choses qui soit.

**- Mr X : aujourd'hui, endurcissement.**

Fer rouge, fouet clouté, lame de couteau brûlante, mon corps y avait déjà goûté mainte et mainte fois, me laissant quelques cicatrices. Mes larmes ne coulaient plus depuis bien longtemps sous le poids de la suffocante douleur, sous peine d'aggraver les sévices. J'avais appris à ne pas plier sous les coups, à ne pas crier.

Aujourd'hui l'entraîneur me fit m'agenouiller et m'enleva mon débardeur. Il s'attaqua à mon dos avec une batte de bassball à pointe. A chaque frappe, je sentais les pointes aiguisées et glacées, pénétrer dans ma chair meurtrie et chaude et en ressortir brutalement. Le supplice dura presque une heure, heure au bout de laquelle il me laissa allongée sur le sol. Je me rhabillais avec peine et attendit qu'il revienne pour la suite de la séance. Mais ce fut Akito qui entra dans la pièce. Elle s'assit en face de moi.

- **Akito : répète ta leçon !**

**- Moi : je suis un objet, votre chose. Je suis votre esclave et votre jouet. Je n'ai plus rien d'humain et je vous appartiens. Je suis un objet…**

Je répétai cette litanie depuis dix ans.

-** Akito : parfait. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Lundi nous reprogrammerons ta puce.**

**- Moi : comment ça ?**

**- Akito : les sentiments sont absolument inutiles pour une arme. La reprogrammation permettra de supprimer les tiens. Va t-en et à lundi, ici même.**

Lundi je perdrais le peu qu'il me restait d'humanité. A-t-on le droit de voler les sentiments d'une personne ? A-t-on le droit de la déshumaniser ? Le semblant de liberté que j'avais encore, serait détruit en poussière. Les robots remplaçaient de plus en plus les hommes dans les usines ; mais là, le but de ces scientifiques étaient de transformer l'humain en machine. Le progrès est indispensable s'il est bien utilisée.

J'avais jusqu'à lundi pour faire un choix : accepter de devenir une véritable marionnette ou agir, telle était la question ??


	8. Chapter 8

J'avais informé Kyo, Tohru et Yuki de la situation.

-** Kyo : je vais tuer Akito.**

**- Tohru : mais si tu perds tes sentiments, qu'est ce que tu vas devenir ?**

**- Moi : un corps sans âme, une machine, un automate.**

**- Yuki : tu ne dois pas te laisser faire. On t'a assez touchée comme ça.**

**- Moi : je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis coincée dans ce pays et je ne pourrais pas me cacher indéfiniment. Lundi j'irais là-bas.**

**- Kyo : je te l'interdis petite sœur.**

**- Yuki : pour une fois je suis d'accord avec ce baka neko.**

**- Tohru : n'y va pas, s'il te plaît.**

**- Moi : je suis désolé.**

Alors que je tournai les talons, Yuki fit une dernière remarque.

-** Tu tiens si peu à ceux que tu aimes ?**

Je ne répondis pas et continuai à avancer. Les paroles du rat m'avaient touchée droit au cœur. Pourtant avais-je réellement le choix ?

Le dimanche j'évitai soigneusement tout le monde. Le regard de mon frère et celui de Yuki me transperçaient. Ils étaient en colère et déçus je crois. Finalement le lundi arriva beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

J'enfilai rapidement une tenue de sport et partit au manoir sans un mot, sans un regard aux autres. La douce chaleur du soleil matinal me caressait la peau. Dans le ciel bleu azur, de petits nuages blancs faisaient la course. Une Nirondelle (mais naaann, c'est une hirondelle) se posa sur un arbre et évolua (ARRETEUHHHHH avec ça, les pokémon c'est plus de ton âge ma fille, ça suffit désolé, je délire --). Bref, un oiseau se posa sur une branche et commença à chanter. Alors que j'allais poursuivre ma route, une vieille dame m'arrêta.

- **Vieille dame : les ailes sont à l'oiseau, ce que les sentiments sont à l'homme. Alors ne laisse personne te couper les ailes, sinon tu vas tomber, tomber dans un désert sombre et sans fin. L'homme se dessèche et meurt s'il n'aime pas. N'oublie jamais mes paroles.**

Elle disparut. Elle avait réussi à me troubler plus que ce que je l'étais. Je secouai la tête et, après quelques mètres, atteignit ma destination.

Akito et le scientifique m'attendaient. Je m'allongeai sur une table et je fus attachée aux poignets et aux chevilles par des liens en cuir. La seringue anesthésiante se rapprochait lentement de moi. Le liquide brillait étrangement dans la seringue. Derrière le scientifique, se trouvait l'ordinateur avec toutes les données. L'aiguille n'était plus qu'à 40 centimètres de moi. Je fermai les yeux et des images m'assaillirent : mon frère, son maître, Yuki, Tohru, la vieille dame … J'allais bientôt perdre tout ça. Kyo, Yuki, les sentiments… perdus à jamais…

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NON !!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Je refusai de perdre tout ça et, puisant dans ma volonté, je fis jaillir des flammes de mes mains, ce qui fit fondre mes liens. Je bondis sur le sol, sous le regard ébahit d'Akito et du scientifique. Ils essayèrent de m'attraper, mais j'étais bien trop rapide et entraînée pour eux ( à qui la faute ??). Enervée, j'augmentai ma puissance. Alors, des flammes dansèrent autour de moi en un tourbillon infini. Et, sans rompre cet équilibre, j'enflammais entièrement la pièce, obligeant Akito et le scientifique à s'enfuir, avant d'avoir pu atteindre l'extincteur.

Le feu, merveilleuse découverte des hommes au temps préhistoriques, objet de culte, possédait un pouvoir fascinant. Il grignota le laboratoire jusqu'à la dernière miette. Une fois le travail terminé, j'arrêtai l'incendie. Après mon départ, il ne restait plus que des cendres et des débris. Il faudrait de nombreuses années avant qu'ils ne parviennent à retrouver la formule pour reprogrammer ma puce. Et peut-être que d'ici là, les choses évoluront…

Je m'éloignai des ruines fumantes et prit le chemin du retour. J'avais envie de fêter ça.

Je me retournai.

**- Moi : Salut Tohru.**

Mon frère et Yuki l'accompagnaient.

**- Kyo : alors, ça y est ?**

**- Moi : (sadique) quoi donc ?**

**- Kyo : (s'énervant) ben la reprogrammation de ta puce !!!**

**- Moi : non, ça y est pas.**

**- Yuki : tu n'y es pas allée ?**

**- Moi : bien sûr que si…**

- **Tohru : (se tenant la tête) je ne comprends rien !**

En guise d'explication, je leur indiquai la fumée qui s'élevait quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

-** Kyo : tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, baka !!!!!**

**- Moi : j'adore te faire râler.**

**- Kyo : grrrrrrrrr**

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue pour me faire pardonner.

-** Moi : allons fêter l'échec d'Akito !!**

**- Yuki : avec plaisir, même si je dois supporter ce sale chat**

**- Kyo : d'accord , même avec le rat d'égoût pfff**

**- Tohru : génial !!!**

Nous optâmes pour un pique-nique dans une crique tranquille, enfin en apparence, car…


	10. Chapter 10

Tout dans cette crique donnait une impression de tranquillité. Une eau sans vague et aucun bruit. Seulement tout n'était que façade.

- **Tohru : regardez, il y a une caverne juste là. A l'entrée il y a pleins de jolis coquillages. On peut y aller ?**

**- Nous trois : si tu veux.**

Nous nous levâmes et allâmes jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Des coquilles vides de crustacés jonchaient le sol. Certaines étaient nacrées, d'autres cassées. Avec Tohru nous fîmes quelques pas lorsque le sable nous aspira.

- **Kyo et Yuki : non, attendez !!!**

Nous tombâmes à l'étage en-dessous.

- **Moi : rien de cassé ?**

**- Tohru : non, ça va merci. Où on est ?**

**- Moi : dans un sous-sol. Reste près de moi, pour que je puisse te protéger au cas où.**

**- Tohru : merci.**

**- Kyo : il faut absolument les retrouver !**

**- Yuki : oui.**

Ils s'enfoncèrent plus loin dans la caverne afin de trouver un moyen de les rejoindre.

Nous suivions un minuscule cours d'eau boueux, espérant rejoindre la surface. Après quelques mètres sur le sable mouillé, la boulette de riz trébucha (maladroite va !) sur quelque chose de dur. Je l'aidais à se relever et nous identifiâmes la chose, c'était…

Kyo et Yuki avaient trouvé deux escaliers. Le chat voulait prendre celui de gauche ; et le rat, celui de droit. Une discussion étant inutile, chacun agit selon sa propre idée (vive la solidarité !!). Néanmoins, ils se retrouvèrent quelques mètres plus bas, nez à nez. Une ouverture leur faisait face. Ils l'empruntèrent, et…

La chose en question était plutôt longue et blanche. C'était un tibia humain. En étant attentives, nous nous rendîmes vite compte que nous étions littéralement entourées d'ossements humains. Crânes, cages thoraciques, fémurs et doigts de pied, semblaient y prospérer. Tohru commença à pleurer et poussa un cri d'horreur quand elle vit que des yeux nous tombaient dessus. C'était absolument répugnant. Je lui pris la main et commençai à courir.

A peine Kyo et Yuki étaient-ils entrés dans la pièce que la porte disparu.

- **Yuki : Kyo, tu sais jouer au pendu ?**

**- Kyo : o_depuis quand il m'appelle par mon prénom_ pourquoi tu me demande ça, sale rat ?**

**- Yuki : parce qu'on dirait qu'ici c'est la mode.** (l'humour noir de notre souris)

Le chat se retourna et leva les yeux vers ce que son cousin lui montrait. Deux cadavres, avec une corde à leur cou, pendaient au-dessus du sol, se balançant au gré des courants d'air.

- **Yuki : il faut sortir d'ici, et vite.**

**- Kyo : Oui.**

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de chercher une sortie. Le sol les engloutit et ils tombèrent dans un liquide visqueux

.

Je courais trop vite pour Tohru, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous arrêter. Des organes de toutes sortes pleuvaient sur nous. Soudain, la répugnante averse stoppa. Nous nous trouvions dans une petite pièce avec un autel en pierre et quelques ossements. Nous décidâmes de nous y arrêter quelques minutes afin de reprendre notre souffle.

Yuki et Kyo ne voulurent pas savoir de quoi était fait ce liquide verdâtre et gluant. Le rat, plus doué en natation (c'est normal, les chats aiment pas l'eau) sortit le premier. Il s'agenouilla et tendit sa main au chat.

- **Kyo : Pourquoi tu m'aides ?**

**- Yuki : parce que je peux pas te laisser mourir.**

**- Kyo : …**

Une fois sortit, ils reprirent leur course.

- **Moi : Kyo, Yuki, quel bonheur de vous voir !!!**

**- Kyo : il faut sortir de cet enfer.**

**- Tohru : c'est la dernière fois que je vais dans une caverne.**

**- Yuki : je ne te le fais pas dire.**

La boulette de riz fit tomber le calice qui reposait sur l'autel. Un escalier apparut et nous mena jusqu'à la sortie.

-** Tohru : (tremblante) Kyo, on peut rentrer ?**

**- Kyo : bien sûr.**

Nous leur dîmes de partir devant car nous allions chercher le panier à pique-nique qu'on avait laissé. Quelle excuse…


	11. Chapter 11

Yuki et moi récupérâmes le panier. La nuit venait de tomber. Nous étions toujours sur la plage. Soudain, Yuki posa le panier et m'embrassa. Il s'arrêta avant que mon mal de tête ne commence.

- **Yuki : cette puce pose vraiment problème.**

**- Moi : à qui le dis tu.**

Je posai mes deux mains sur son torse. A travers sa chemise, je pouvais sentir ses abdos. Il paraissait fragile mais il n'en était rien.

- **Yuki : je suis heureux que tu es pu conserver tes sentiments.**

Je lui souris et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Il se raidit quelques secondes puis passa ses mains sous mon débardeur.

- **Yuki : si, si on fait ça tu vas être malade à cause de la puce.**

**- Moi : Tant pis, je voudrais juste une fois, une fois avec toi… Mais évite de m'embrasser…**

**- Yuki : _fait chier ce truc dans son cerveau_**

**- Moi : désolé.**

**- Yuki : c'est pas ta faute.**

Je lui ôtai sa chemise et mon débardeur suivit. Je dégrafai rapidement son pantalon et enleva ma jupe ( on avait pas toute la nuit). Yuki m'entraîna dans l'eau claire. La lune nous éclairait. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent dans mon cou, pendant que mes doigts parcouraient son dos. Ensuite, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Je retirai ce qu'il nous restait et mon corps fut parcouru par ses mains délicates. Ses gestes étaient doux. Alors qu'il laissait une marque dans mon cou, je fis descendre une de mes mains jusqu'à son bas-ventre et le caressa. Il gémit et me demanda d'arrêter pour qu'il puisse entrer en moi. Une pluie fine et chaude tomba sur nos deux corps enlacés. Ce moment auraient été parfait si nous avions pu nous embrasser réellement. Cette nuit, j'avais pour la première fois fait l'amour avec l'homme que j'aimais. Malheureusement notre bonheur fut très court : le plaisir que nous y avions prit avait déclenché ma puce et donc une migraine insoutenable. Nous nous rhabillâmes. Une averse déferlait sur nous mais nous nous en moquions. Yuki me serra dans ses bras.

- **Moi : Yuki, je…**

**- Yuki : ne dis rien.**

**- Moi : je t'aime.**

**- Yuki : moi aussi, ai shiteru.**

Nous rentrâmes chez Shigure en inventant une histoire pour expliquer notre « léger » retard.

Mon amour, à cause de cette puce nous sommes privés du bonheur. Pour passer une nuit avec toi, une nuit à pouvoir nous embrasser et nous aimer sans réserve, je ferais n'importe quoi. J'irais même jusqu'à…

Au manoir Akito maudissait la terre entière pour ce qu'avait fait Mary-Jane. Son objet, son arme, avait osé se rebeller contre elle. Elle était désormais dans une colère noire. Cette petite peste allait payer cet affront. Akito réfléchit à la meilleur punition pour son arme fatale. Après quelques heures de réflexion elle sourit. Des flammes de haine dansaient dans ses yeux. Ca y est, j'ai trouvé…


	12. Chapter 12

L'idée d'Akito était simple. Elle énerverait Mary-Jane afin d'activer sa puce électronique. Ceci entraînera une perte de contrôle de la jeune fille, qui tuera les personnes qu'Akito lui indiquera. Le chef de famille murmura « adieu Tohru, adieu Kyo. »

Elle se mit en route pour la maison de Shigure.

J'étais dans la cuisine avec Tohru. Je lui avais proposée mon aide pour préparer le dîner. Yuki lisait dans le salon et Shigure faisait (semblant ?) de travailler. Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de mon frère nous arracha à nos occupations. Nous accourûmes dans le jardin.

**- Yuki : qu'est ce que tu as baka ne… ?**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vit, tout comme nous, Akito debout devant un Kyo blessé. Elle avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je tentai de garder mon calme. Je respirai profondément et serra les poings.

**- Yuki : vous voulez quoi ?**

**- Akito : me venger et réparer l'affront que j'ai subi.**

**- Moi : et comment vous croyez réussir cet exploit ?**

Le visage d'Akito s'assombrit. Elle attrapa Kyo par le col et lui donna un coup de pied monumental dans l'estomac, ce qui lui coupa la respiration et le fit tomber à genoux. La moutarde me montait. Elle sortit alors un fouet de son kimono et commença à battre mon frère. Un coup, deux, puis trois… Ma colère était telle que ma puce s'activa.

A cet instant, mes sentiments fut engloutis au plus profond de moi, en même temps que ma bonne conscience. Mon regard devint vide. Seuls trois mots résonnaient dans ma tête : Destruction- Torture- Tuerie. Voilà pour quoi j'avais été élevée.

-** Akito : Arme fatale, obéit moi !**

**- Moi : oui maître !**

**- Akito : tue Tohru et Kyo, torture Yuki!**

**- Moi : oui, maître !**

Je me dirigeai vers la boulette de riz. Kyo et Yuki se placèrent entre elle et moi, sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance face à moi. Akito m'envoya deux sabres (elle avait tout prévu espèce de calculatrice !!). Je les utilisai pour faire reculer les deux garçons. Kyo, déjà blessé, fut touché assez gravement au bras droit par une de mes lames tranchantes. Je le mis à terre avec un coup de pied. Ensuite, je fis tomber Tohru et me mis sur elle pour l'étrangler. Elle pleurait et tremblait, me suppliant de revenir à moi, mais c'était inutile. Avec un des sabres, je lui caressai le cou, laissant une traînée de sang. Elle était terrorisée. Je posai mon arme et passai mes mains autour de sa gorge et commençai à serrer. Elle tentait de se débattre : vaine tentative. La boulette de riz ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Ce fut alors que Yuki m'attrapa par derrière et m'obligea à lâcher prise. Je me retournai face à lui, prête à combattre. Nous esquivions tous les coups de l'autre, jusqu'au moment où mon coup de pied le toucha à l'estomac. Il tituba mais ne voulait pas renoncer. Je sautai sur lui afin de le mettre à terre. J'étais assise sur lui et lui tenais les poignets. Je baissai un peu sur lui et il fit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait et surtout pas Akito. Il m'embrassa.

Je me relevais en vitesse. Son baiser, interdit lui aussi, avait activé ma puce, qui l'était déjà. Ceci provoqua un court-circuit. L'effet se fit vite sentir : ma colère et ma haine se tournèrent vers la personne que je détestais le plus, Akito. Mon corps entier s'enflamma et je me dirigeai lentement vers elle. Elle cria que j'étais son esclave, que je devais lui obéir, mais c'était inutile. Je la plaquai contre un tronc d'arbre et lui lançai des flammes. Elle hurla de douleur. Cependant, le court circuit ne dura pas longtemps et je repris rapidement mais esprit. Je me rendis alors compte de mon œuvre. Je m'enfuis et vit seulement Shigure appeler une ambulance et une Akito tremblante, brûlée au troisième degrés.

Je courrais à travers les arbres et les buissons. Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je voulais juste fuir loin d'ici, loin de tout ça. J'avais failli tuer mon frère, mon amie et mon petit ami. Une arme dangereuse comme moi ne devrait pas exister. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais même pas me suicider. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et me brouillait la vue. J'entendais une voix qui m'appelait : c'était Yuki. Il ne fallait pas qu'il me rattrape, ils devaient tous m'oublier. Pleurer m'avait épuisée et je trébuchais sur une racine. Je m'étalai de tout mon long mais n'avais plus la force de me relever. Je tapais du poing sur le sol, me maudissant de ma maladresse. Yuki arriva à ma hauteur et, malgré mon désaccord, me prit dans ses bras.

- **Moi : va t-en, lâche-moi !**

**- Yuki : arrête, calme toi. C'est finit. Akito est partie au service des grands brûlés, Tohru a eu une grosse frayeur et un tout petit pansement. Quant à ton frère il a juste un bandage au bras et quelques égratinures.**

**- Moi : plus jamais je ne pourrais vous regarder en face tous les trois.**

**- Yuki : bien sûr que si, on ne t'en veux pas. On sait que ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

**- Moi : mais…**

**- Yuki : discute pas. Rentre à la maison, je t'en supplie.**

Je fondis en larmes.

Ce fut à cause de cet incident que je pris ma décision.


	13. Chapter 13

Les incidents de la veille avait bouleversé Tohru. Elle était dans la cuisine et préparait le déjeuner.

- **Kyo : ça va Tohru ?**

**- Tohru : oui.**

Le chat l'obligea à se tourner face à lui.

- **Kyo : ne mens pas ! Je sais que tu as eu peur hier. Parle-moi, je t'en prie.**

**- Tohru : c'était effrayant, mais ça va aller. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Kyo.**

Il rougit.

- **Kyo : tu veux de l'aide pour le repas ?**

**- Moi : Kyo, je peux te parler ?**

Il quitta (à regret) la pièce et me suivit.

- **Moi : grand frère, il faut que tu agisses.**

**- Kyo : tu parles de quoi, là ?**

**- Moi : de Tohru !!**

**- Kyo : (rouge) occupe toi de tes oignons !! _maudite petite sœur qui met son nez partout_**

**- Moi : justement. Vos sentiments, même un aveugle les verrait, alors bouge-toi !! Puis comme Akito est à l'hôpital, c'est le bon moment. Si tu veux, je peux arranger quelque chose…**

**- Kyo : pas question !!! Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul !!**

Il retourna, furieux, dans la cuisine. J'appelai Yuki pour qu'il nous rejoigne.

- **Kyo : qu'est ce que tu veux nous dire, Jany ?**

**- Moi : suite aux évènements d'hier, j'ai pris une décision : je vais me faire enlever la puce.**

**- Tohru : c'est possible ?**

**- Moi : oui…**

**- Yuki : ce n'est pas dangereux ?**

**- Moi : si, un peu. Mais c'est le prix à payer pour que je sois libérer de cette chose.**

**- Kyo : et quand vas-tu te faire opérer ?**

**- Moi : demain matin.**

**- Kyo, Yuki et Tohru : déjà !!!!!!!!!!**

**- Moi : oui.**

**- Tohru : on t'accompagnera tous les trois demain.**

**- Moi : merci, vous êtes adorables.**

Le soir tomba sur la ville.

Le chat était allongé sur le toit. La boulette de riz vint le rejoindre.

- **Tohru : tu as l'air inquiet.**

**- Kyo : oui à cause de Jany.**

**- Tohru : tout se passera bien !!**

**- Kyo : j'espère. Tu sais, si un jour je devais perdre les deux femmes de ma vie, je crois que j'en mourais.**

**- Tohru : qui sont-elles ? (bécasse . )**

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

**- Kyo : les deux femmes de ma vie, c'est ma petite sœur et, et toi…**

Tohru rougit violemment. Kyo sourit tendrement. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et posa une main sur sa joue.

**- Kyo : tu as volé mon cœur Tohru, prends en soin.**

Il l'embrassa amoureusement quelques minutes puis sauta du toit, laissant la jeune fille troublée.

Tohru alla dans sa chambre, mais n'arrivant pas à dormir, elle écrivit quelques mots sur un bout de papier et se coucha.

Kyo entra dans sa chambre et trouva un mot sur son lit « ai shiteru Kyo ». Il sourit et sombra dans le pays des rêves.

Le soleil se levait à peine que nous nous dirigions vers la clinique.

On me prépara à entrer au bloc. Kyo, Yuki et Tohru s'étaient installés dans ma future chambre. L'opération serait-elle un succès ? Kyo et Tohru pourront-ils être heureux ? Yuki et moi accéderions nous au bonheur ? Akito allait-elle sortir de l'hôpital ?

A peine entrée dans le bloc, l'anesthésie me conduit à l'inconscience.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans mon état d'inconscience, des bribes de souvenir me revinrent en mémoire.

« Mon père était venu me voir chez l'entraîneur. Il m'annonça que ma mère était morte et que c'était la faute de Kyo. A l'enterrement personne ne s'occupait de moi. Ils étaient bien trop occuper à critiquer mon frère. Lui, il pleurait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce fut la dernière fois où j'ai vu mon père.

S'il ne m'avait pas vendu je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Sans leur cruauté je n'aurais pas perdu mon enfance. La vie est tellement injuste. »

Au loin j'entendais les chirurgiens qui s'agitaient et des bruits de machines. Il me semblait que j'étais en mouvement. Je me sentais légère et calme. Mon mouvement s'arrêta. Des personnes discutaient autour de moi. Leurs voix étaient familières. Je revins peu à peu à moi et ouvrit les yeux.

- **Kyo : petite sœur, enfin réveillée !**

**- Tohru et Yuki : enfin !!**

**- Maître Kasuma : nous étions inquiets.**

**- Hatori : tout va bien ?**

- **Moi : merci d'être venus, c'est gentil à vous.**

**- Maître Kasuma : c'est normal, Mary-Jane.**

**- Hatori : ils ont réussi à t'enlever la puce et ils disent que tout a fonctionné à merveille. **(il n'était pas là pour vérifier)

- **Tohru : c'est génial, tu as entendu ??**

**- Moi : oui, seulement…**

**- Kyo : tu es enfin libérée de cette chose !!**

**- Yuki : c'est fantastique.**

**- Moi : c'est vrai, mais…**

**- Maître Kasuma : quelque chose ne va pas ?**

- **Moi : heu oui.**

**- Kyo : quoi donc ?**

**- Hatori : mais laissez là parler à la fin, elle veut parler depuis tout à l'heure !!**

**- Moi : merci. Oui, je disais que tout était parfait à part un petit quelque chose.**

**- Yuki : quoi ?**

**- Moi : je n'y vois absolument plus rien.**

**- Tous ?????????**

- **Hatori : je vais me renseigner.**

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

**- Hatori : ton nerf optique a été touché. Je suis désolé Mary-Jane.**

**- Moi : je suis devenue aveugle, c'est bien ça ?**

**- Hatori : oui.**

Lui et maître Kasuma durent retourner travailler. Ce fut Kyo, Yuki et Tohru qui me ramenèrent chez Shigure. Ils avaient essayé de me consoler et je m'étais forcée à sourire.

Je m'étais assise sur mon lit. J'avais gagné la liberté, mais à quel prix ? Rien n'était jamais gratuit, mais là, j'avais payé sacrément cher. Plus jamais je ne verrais le visage de ceux que j'aime. Ni les yeux rubis de mon grand frère, ni le regard améthyste de Yuki, ni le sourire de Tohru. Désormais le monde sera plongée dans des ténèbres profondes et opaques pour moi. La beauté d'un arc-en-ciel et la féerie d'un coucher de soleil ne seront plus que des mirages du passé. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était de devenir dépendante des autres. Finalement, même si c'était différent, je n'étais pas libre. Sur ses pensées, je m'endormis.

Depuis, trois jours avaient passé et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Je ne supportais plus de devoir me faire aider et assister.

-** Yuki : (essayant de m'embrasser) ça va ?**

**- Moi : va t-en !**

**- Yuki : pourquoi tu me repousses ?**

**- Moi : ne reste pas avec moi par pitié !!!! Oublie-moi !! Désormais je serais un poids pour tout le monde.**

**- Yuki : mais…**

Je partis en courant et me cognai plusieures fois. J'entendis Yuki crier « attention » et déboulai les escaliers. Après avoir dévalée les marches, ma tête heurta violemment le sol.


	15. Chapter 15

Après avoir dévalée les marches, je me cognai violemment la tête contre le sol. J'entendis Yuki me rejoindre précipitamment ainsi que les cris de Tohru et Kyo. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Mes idées s'emmêlaient et faisaient des nœuds. Mon esprit ne voulait plus répondre à mon corps.

Kyo déposa sa sœur sur le canapé et Shigure appela Hatori. Ils étaient tous inquiets car sa blessure à la tête saignait. Le médecin maudit l'examina mais ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose tant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Yuki s'était assis près d'elle et Kyo faisait les cent pas. Le temps semblaient s'écouler lentement, très lentement. Quatre heures passèrent. L'inquiétude augmentait. L'atmosphère devint pesante. La sixième heure sonna.

Mes idées et mes pensées se remirent peu à peu en place. Mon corps semblait accepter d'obéir à nouveau. Je bougeai mes doigts et clignai des yeux.

- **Hatori : enfin tu te réveilles.**

**- Moi : Mmmh ?**

**- Kyo : ça va Jany ?**

**- Tohru : t'as pas trop mal ?**

- **Yuki : (se sentant un peu coupable) comment tu te sens ?**

**- Moi : arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un poisson dans un aquarium !!**

**- Tous : c'est bien elle, ça**

**- Hatori : comment sais-tu qu'on te fixe, alors que tu étais aveugle ?**

Je m'assis brutalement. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais le dragon avait raison !!!

- **Moi : j'y vois !!!**

**- Kyo, Yuki, et Tohru : génial !!!**

**- Hatori : t'as bien fait de tomber finalement.**

**- Moi : viiii !!!**

Finalement, je ne m'en sortais qu'avec quelques égratinures.

Le lendemain.

Je frappai à la chambre de Yuki.

**- Yuki : vas-y, entre.**

Je fermai la porte et l'embrassai.

- **Moi : finit les restrictions à cause de la puce. On va pouvoir s'aimer comme on veut.**

Il sourit et plongea ses yeux améthystes dans les miens.

- **Yuki : enfin, je commençai à m'impatienter.**

**- Moi : moi aussi.**

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine.

- **Tohru : bonjour Kyo !!**

**- Kyo : salut toi** (en lui volant un baiser).

Il voulut finir sa bouteille de lait mais recracha tout.

- **Kyo : qui c'est qui a mis du poireau dans mon lait ???**

**- Tohru : je pense que c'est Yuki. Hier t'avais mis de l'aubergine dans son fromage.** (pfff de vrais gamins, je v'jure)

-** Kyo : sale rat d'égout, tu vas mourir !!!!!!!!**

Il monta en trombe dans la chambre de son ennemi. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Yuki, assis sur son lit et moi, à califourchon sur lui, entrain de l'embrasser.

**- Kyo : lâche ma sœur espèce de saleté de rat.**

Je me levai du milieu et appela Tohru. Nous dûmes intervenir car la bagarre devenait bien trop violente. Comment avons-nous fait ?? Tohru se jeta sur Kyo, qui se transforma, puis je dressai un mur de feu entre les deux ennemis.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus du tout la parole pendant trois jours. Cette situation attristait La boulette de riz et moi car on les aimait tous les deux.

Seulement tout change et demain est un autre jour. Demain personne ne savais que Yuki irait voir Kyo pour…


	16. Chapter 16

Les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le visage du rat. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever car il devait absolument parler au baka neko. Cette idée ne l'enchantait guère mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Un peu plus tard, Shigure partit chez Ayame (on se demande vraiment pour quoi faire ) et Tohru et Jany étaient allées faire les courses. Il était seul avec le chat. Il respira un grand coup et alla le voir.

- **Yuki : Kyo, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plaît.**

**- Kyo : _depuis quand il est poli avec moi ?? _Qu'est ce que tu veux baka nezumi ?**

**- Yuki : te demander quelque chose.**

-** Kyo ???? _c'est un clone de Yuki ou quoi ?_**

**- Yuki : de-demain c'est l'anniversaire de Mary-Jane et…**

**- Kyo : touche pas à ma sœur !!!!!**

- **Yuki : (soupirs) Kyo, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît.**

**- Kyo : _il est bizarre_ vas-y.**

**- Yuki : j'aimerais, j'aimerais la demander en mariage. Tu peux me frapper maintenant.**

- **Kyo : (qui se lève d'un bond) tu, tu veux faire quoi ???? _je suis en plein délire_**

**- Yuki : tu as très bien entendu.**

**- Kyo : pourquoi t'es venu me demander à moi ?**

- **Yuki : parce que tu es sa seule véritable famille et qu'elle t'aime énormément.**

**- Kyo : _ma petite sœur… avec lui ??_ C'est à elle d'en décider.**

**- Yuki : j'ai mal entendu ?? Pardon ?**

**- Kyo : si elle veut t'épouser sale rat d'égout, je suis d'accord.**

**- Yuki : m-m-merci.**

-** Kyo : ça me coûte beaucoup, mais je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors, si ça doit être avec toi, tant pis, je devrais m'y faire.** (gentil grand frère )

Demain c'était l'anniversaire de Jany et le White Day. Kyo et Yuki avaient chacun préparé quelque chose pour leur bien-aimée.

Cette nuit, je dormis très mal. J'avais toujours eu peur du jour de mon anniversaire. Depuis mon plus jeune âge ce jour était un vrai cauchemar pour moi. Je n'avais ni le droit de manger, ni de sortir. Mes entraînements étaient triplés et mes sévices aussi. Avec Noël, c'était le moment le pire de l'année.

Dehors les oiseaux commençaient à chanter. Le soleil vint me caresser le visage mais je l'enfouit sous ma couette. Je ne voulais pas me lever. Cependant on ne me laissa pas le choix. Mon frère arriva en trombe, m'arracha les couvertures et me menaça de me prendre en poids si je ne me dépêchai pas. J'obéis en grognant. Quelques minutes plus tard, je descendis dans la cuisine où je fus accueillie par un « joyeux anniversaire ! » très enthousiaste. C'était bien la première fois. J'avais même droit à des cadeaux. Tohru et Yuki m'offrirent un énorme lapin en peluche et Kyo un joli bracelet. Je les remerciai sincèrement. Pour le White Day, mon frère emmena la boulette de riz dans un aquarium et Yuki m'emmena au parc d'attraction.

A l'aquarium.

- **Tohru : regarde Kyo, un poisson-chat !!**

**- Kyo : c'est stupide comme nom.**

**- Tohru : (souriant) râle pas.**

**- Kyo : je râle pas !!!!!!!!!!**

- **Tohru : hihi t'inquiète pas, je préfère les chat !!**

**- Kyo : (rouge) humm allons voir les pingouins.**

**- Tohru : (attrapant son bras) viiii, allons-y !!!**

Au parc d'attraction.

- **Yuki : tu veux aller où ?**

**- Moi : (sans hésitation) la maison hantée !!!**

**- Yuki : (soupirs) si tu veux.**

Nous prîmes place dans un wagon en forme de tête de mort.

- **Yuki : qu'est ce que tu aimes dans cette attraction ??**

**- Moi : ça me fait rire .**

**- Yuki : (blasé) _elle est pas normale_ Ok, ok.**

**- Tohru : (n'yeux brillants) regarde le pingouin il a glissé !! Ils sont trop choupinetssssssss. J'en adopterais bien un, moi.**

**- Kyo : _de voir tous ces poissons, ça m'a donné faim_ Oui c'est vrai qu'ils sont marrants. Tu veux pas aller manger ?**

**- Tohru : bien sûr !!!**

Après la maison hantée et le train fantôme, nous nous arrêtâmes pour manger des crêpes.

-** Yuki : en fait t'es gourmande !!**

**- Moi : Viiii !!!**

**- Yuki : tu voudras faire quoi après ?**

**- Moi : comme tu veux !!**

**- Yuki : non, ce soir je vais t'emmener quelque part. Alors choisit pour l'instant.**

**- Moi : aux stands de tirs pour gagner des peluches !!!**

**- Yuki : c'est parti.**

-** Tohru : Kyo, même si la journée est pas encore finie, merci beaucoup. C'est formidable !!**

**- Kyo : (tout heureux) pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, tu le sais.**

**- Tohru : (version tomate mûre) Kyo…**

Il l'embrassa tendrement, sans s'approcher trop près.

Le soir arriva très vite mais pour nos quatre amis, la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Ils ne savaient pas encore que la nuit allait être magique…


	17. Chapter 17

**- Yuki : maintenant je vais t'emmener quelque part.**

**- Moi : Où ????**

Il me mit un bandeau autour des yeux et me murmura que c'était une surprise. Nous avons quitté le parc d'attraction et marché quelques minutes. Ensuite Mon chéri poussa une porte et m'annonça qu'il y avait des escaliers à monter.

- **Moi : mais où tu m'amènes ?**

**- Yuki : on est presque arrivé, un peu de patience.**

**- Moi : groumpff**

**- Yuki : et râle pas.**

**- Moi : veux un bisou.**

**- Yuki : c'est pas vrai…**

Finalement il m'ôta le bandeau. Nous étions devant une chambre d'hôtel.

- **Yuki : j'espère que ma décoration te plaira.**

Il m'ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Les rideaux, rouges, étaient tirés. Des dizaines de bougies bleues, blanches et parme illuminaient la pièce. Sur le lit étaient déposées des centaines de pétales de roses rouges. Une bouteille de champagne attendait sur la table de chevet.

Pendant ce temps.

Kyo tenait la main de Tohru et la conduisit au bord d'un lac. Ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe émeraude. Le ciel, d'un noir d'encre, était illuminé par des millions de petites étoiles diamantées. La lune était pleine et argentée. La lueur des bijoux du ciel se reflétait dans l'eau calme.

- **Tohru : c'est absolument magnifique Kyo !!**

**- Kyo : rien que pour toi ma princesse.**

**- Tohru : Kyo, je, je t'aime.**

**- Kyo : moi aussi _si tu savais à quel point_**

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- **Moi : Yuki, même en rêve, je...**

**- Yuki : bon anniversaire mon amour.**

Il m'enlaça par derrière passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

- **Moi : cette nuit, pour la première fois, rien ne nous gênera.**

**- Yuki : tant mieux. Je veux que cette nuit soit parfaite.**

**- Moi : elle est bien partie pour.**

Yuki me porta jusqu'au lit et nous nous allongeâmes dessus. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa comme jamais. Cette fois-ci, nous avions tout notre temps. Il me détacha les cheveux et me fit un suçon dans le cou. Ensuite, je lui déboutonnai lentement et habilement sa chemise et lui caressa le torse. Après avoir joué avec les bretelles de ma robe, il l'enleva entièrement. Il était rapide, certains hommes étaient comme ça (bah oui expérience d'une ex-prostituée, n'oublions pas). Afin d'être à égalité, je lui ôtai son pantalon et décidai de ralentir. J'attrapais le bandeau qu'il m'avait mis pour venir ici et lui attachai les mains.

- **Yuki ???**

**- Moi : c'est pour t'obliger à ralentir mon chou, on a tout notre temps. Je te détacherais au moment voulu…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester. J'étais sur lui et explorais son torse avec ma langue. Je me relevai légèrement et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Je fis glisser mon string et fis de même avec son boxer. Et, voyant l'état de son bas-ventre, je le détachai. Après ça, tout ne fut que caresses, baisers, plaisir intense et mots doux (laissez aller votre imagination ). Du fait de mon amour pour lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il était le meilleur amant que j'ai pu avoir. Il était doux et attentionné (pas comme Shigure et Ayame ils payaient bien quand même mais avaient des goûts bizarres --). Après trois heures d'amour et de câlins, je me blottit contre lui, sous les draps bleus.

**- Kyo : j'aimerais tant pouvoir te serrer contre moi.**

**- Tohru : un jour, je suis sûre que ça sera possible.**

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille puis lui effleura la joue. Elle aussi aurait voulu se blottir contre celui qu'elle aimait.

- **Kyo : Tohru, je t'aimerais toujours, même quand je serais enfermé. Jamais je ne t'oublierais.**

La boulette de riz se mit à genoux en face de Kyo et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-** Tohru : (en colère et en pleurant) tu n'iras pas là-bas, tu ne seras pas enfermé tu m'entends ?? Kyo, on restera toujours ensemble, toujours !!!**

Il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille.

- **Kyo : tiens, c'est pour toi.**

Il lui tendit une rose avec une chaîne où pendait un pendentif en forme de cœur.

- **Tohru : merciii !!!**

**- Kyo : (souriant) ai shiteru**.

- **Yuki : Jany, je vais te donner ton cadeau.**

**- Moi ??? encore ?**

**- Yuki : après avoir demandé au baka neko, heu à ton frère je veux dire…**

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et sortit une petite boîte du tiroir de la table de nuit.

-** Yuki : Mary-Jane Soma, veux-tu m'épouser ???**

**- Moi : (surprise, heureuse ect) oui bien sûr !!!**

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui quand soudain, une larme roula sur sa joue.

- **Moi : Yuki ???**

- **Tohru : Kyo, je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici, avec toi.**

Eclairée par la lune diaphane, Tohru n'avait jamais été, à ses yeux, aussi belle et désirable. Elle portait une robe d'été rose qui lui allait à merveille. Devant lui se tenait un ange. Et, n'y tenant plus, il la serra dans ses bras.

- **Kyo : rien que quelques secondes avant ma transformation…**

Mais le « pouf » ne se fit pas entendre. Une larme roula sur la joue du chat.

**- Tohru : Kyo ???**


	18. Chapter 18

Au moment où Dame Lune commençait à décliner dans sa course, les larmes des maudits coulèrent et une étrange lumière argentée s'éleva dans la nuit. Ce rayon lumineux atteignit les étoiles et disparut. Un léger vent se leva et chassa les quelques nuages qui habitaient encore le ciel. C'était fini. Nos existences sont des livres gigantesques dont nous rédigeons les pages petit à petit. Cette nuit, pour eux, un important chapitre venait d'être tourné, un premier épilogue venait d'être terminé. Leurs vies allaient prendre un nouveau tournant, grâce à qui me direz vous? Ceci est l'œuvre de l'ange de la mort. Il a traversé l'obscurité et a emporté son âme. Tout est fini désormais. Le futur s'offraient à eux.

La lendemain matin, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki et moi arrivèrent en trombe chez Shigure, afin de confirmer ce à quoi nous pensions. Mais ce fut Hatori qui nous reçu.

- **Hatori : bonjour les enfants.**

**- Moi : alors, ça y est ?**

**- Hatori : oui. Akito a succombé, cette nuit, aux blessures que tu lui avais infligé.**

**- Tohru : alors, la malédiction est levée ?**

**- Hatori : oui. Le dieu est mort sans personne pour prendre sa place. La malédiction n'avait donc plus de raison d'être.**

**- Yuki et Kyo : c'est fini, enfin…**

**- Hatori : l'enterrement aura lieu cet après-midi.**

L'après-midi, il pleuvait averse. Au cimetière, tout le clan Soma était réuni, ou presque. Kyo et Yuki avaient décidé de ne pas s'y rendre. Ils ne souhaitaient pas rendre un dernier hommage à leur chef de famille. C'était compréhensible. Il fut prononcé un discours, plus ou moins enjolivé, puis s'en suivit une longue cérémonie. Les gens avaient des visages graves, mais peu de larmes embuaient leurs yeux. Près de deux heures plus tard, tout le monde quitta les lieux, sauf moi. Je fis face à la tombe. Autour de moi, les arbres pliaient sous les bourrasques de vent et la pluie cognait sur les mausolées en marbre. Ma robe longue et noire comme mes cheveux, me collaient. Quelques corbeaux criaient et cherchaient un abri. Je tenais une rose noire à la main.

-** Moi : Akito, vous m'avez achetée et vous avez fait de moi votre esclave. Vous avez voulu jouer à l'apprentie sorcière avec moi et ça c'est finalement retourné contre vous. Mes flammes ont du vous faire souffrir, mais ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de celles qui vous attendent en Enfer. Akito, vous auriez pu être un ange mais vous avez décidé d'emprunter la voie des démons. De plus, vos agissements et vos méfaits sont gravés dans la mémoire de tout ceux qui les ont subi. Mais maintenant que vous n'êtes plus là, je refuse d'être hantée par votre souvenir. Je ne veux plus ressasser le passé. Alors, merci de m'avoir permis de rencontrer Yuki et Tohru, merci de m'avoir permis de vivre avec mon frère ! Adieu, adieu Akito et au plaisir de ne jamais nous revoir !**

Je déposai la rose sur sa tombe et repartit sous la tempête qui battait son plein. Au loin j'aperçus une silhouette qui m'observait et reconnus Shigure. Je m'avançai jusqu'à lui.

-** Shigure : pourquoi es-tu venue ?**

**- Moi : j'avais des choses à dire à Akito avant de partir.**

**- Shigure : c'est de ta faute tout de même si elle est morte.**

**- Moi : certes. Mais tu sais, la Mort n'attend pas et se pose sur toi dès qu'elle le souhaite. Au revoir.**

Je poursuivis mon chemin, le laissant seul avec ses pensées.


	19. Chapter 19

**Crédits: **La chanson appartient à l'anime Mai Hime et la citation à Ryû Murakami. Persos à Natsuki Takaya.

**Note: ** Et voilà, c'est fini !! Alors, verdict ???

* * *

Un mois après le décès d'Akito, la maison réservée à l'enfermement du chat fut détruite, au grand damn de notre père. Mon frère emménagea au dojo avec Tohru et je partis en voyage avec Yuki.

« **_Who are those little girls in pain _**(qui sont ces petites filles qui souffrent)

Une malédiction qui les a fait souffrir durant des années : treize maudits et un dieu

**_Just trapped in castle of dark side moon_** (prisonnières au château de la lune sombre)

Prisonniers tous ensemble dans un grand manoir au Japon

**_Twelve of them shining bright in vain_** (douze d'entre elles brillent en vain)

Le coq était "libéré", douze autres étaient encore enchaînés

**_Like flowers that blossom just once in years_** (comme les fleurs qui ne fleurissent qu'une fois par an)

Ne demandant qu'à s'épanouir en de magnifiques plantes resplendissantes 

**_They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love_** (Elles dansent dans l'ombre comme des murmures amoureux)

Ils essayaient d'atteindre le soleil et de croire 

**_Just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove_** (rêvant d'un endroit où elles seraient libres comme la colombe)

Qu'un jour ils seraient libres comme cette colombe 

**_They've never been to love in this cursed cage_** (elles n'ont jamais pu aimer dans cette cage maudite)

Car l'amour était proscrit dans ce manoir maudit 

**_It's only the fairy tale they believe_** (c'est le seul conte de fée auquel elles croient)

Et être délivrés, et le seul conte de fée auquel ils croyaient.** »**

Ils ont bien fait d'y croire car aujourd'hui leurs chaînes sont brisées et ils peuvent enfin déployer leurs ailes. Ils vont enfin pouvoir s'envoler à la découverte du monde et créer leur avenir. Leur futur leur appartient désormais.

La liberté à un goût sucrée et nous en avons profité. Deux ans ont passé et je me suis mariée avec Yuki. Nous vivons en Italie où nous faisons des études de biologie. Nous écrivons souvent à Kyo et Tohru. Ils sont fiancés mais ils ont déjà une petite fille d'un an, Léa. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que nous profitons de la vie à cent pour cent.

Le projet arme fatale a été détruit, personne n'en parle plus. Alors avançons à notre rythme et profitons de la vie. Elle est si courte et aléatoire. Eux, maudits, ne croyaient plus à la liberté. A présent qu'elle leur a été donné, il est temps d'y aller, car : **« Le futur est déjà là, maintenant, entre tes mains ».**


End file.
